


Leave the Lights Off

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash AUs [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Post-Break Up, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob is invited to Pit's place out of the blue and is rewarded with a depressing surprise for showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Lights Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar "Please Keep an Eye on Me" AU. In this story, Pit is 18 and Rob is 17. Enjoy!

They usually say when your head is so far up your ass, you lack self-awareness. Rob could have told Pit that he has been a horrible friend for the past year and his childhood friend would deny it. It only seems to hit Pit the week before the end of the junior year that he had changed for the worse. With the revelation came a mental breakdown that required someone to pick him off his feet again before he did something he would regret doing.

Rob had just finished studying for his finals when he got a call from his best friend. The white haired student could hear how exhausted Pit was over the phone. The brunette sounded ready to cry when he asked if Rob could come over to his place. Seeing as how he had nothing better to do but study, he agreed. His sister would have been angry with her younger twin seeing as how she viewed Rob's attempts at helping Pit from his despair pointless. Fortunately, Robin was hanging out with her girlfriends instead of studying, so Rob was able to leave his house without getting into a fight with her.

What Rob didn't expect when he was allowed access into Pit's mansion (Pit and his twin Lived were living with the upper class woman named Pallas Athena, so of course she would have this huge house) was being pulled into the darkness of the mansion and thrown to the floor with his older friend on top. Normally, Rob would freak out at this sort of sudden action. Upon hearing small sobs escaping his friend's lips, the fear that was threatening to take over disappeared.

"P-Pit…what happened? Did someone break up with you again?"

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to ask about who Pit was dating. Rob wouldn't admit that he was jealous that the blue eyed male was able to get in bed with so many girls, but that might be contributed to his position as the captain of so many sports teams in Master Academy.

"I'm sorry…" Pit spoke up in such a tiny voice that Rob had a hard time hearing him. "I'm so sorry…I'm a terrible friend…"

Rob gasped at Pit's sudden apology. "P-Pit? Why are you…"

"I've been so awful to you…" Pit began as he continued to sob. "You're suffering too and all I did was focus on my problems…I'm so sorry…"

Rob wondered if Pit was upset because of the last party that Rob was forced to attend to that nearly resulted in a certain someone committing a crime had Shulk not been there to stop it. Granted, Pit was able to snap out of his asshole persona to assist Rob too, but it wasn't really something that Rob would want to remember…especially if the bastard got away with nearly destroying him.

"Shh…it's okay." Rob tried to comfort his friend. He never realized how bad he was at this. "L-Let us just get off the floor and turn on the light-"

"DON'T TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" Pit suddenly screamed. Rob would have covered his ears if Pit wasn't embracing him so awkwardly. "P-Please…just leave it off…I don't want you to see me like this…"

Rob frowned at this statement.

"But Pit…you have seen me at my worse…"

"But all of that was out of your control. I caused you so much grief! I let you down! I can't let you see me in this horrible state…I…"

Seeing as how Pit wasn't going to get off him anytime soon, Rob had forced himself to lean up and kiss his friend's cheek lightly to get his attention. Pit was taken aback, but didn't utter a word.

"Pit…it's okay. Even if I see you cry…I won't change my opinion of you. You're the stronger one of the two of us Pit…"

Pit had held back his tears for so long. Rob knew this. When that girl who looked up to Pit died, the brunette refused to shed any tears for her despite loving that child dearly. Only in the darkness of the mansion would Pit allow the barrier around his heart to be broken. Rob slowly patted Pit on the back as he got the brunette to at least allow the white haired male to sit up.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything will be okay. I'm not angry with you."

"You're not?"

"No…why would I?"

Pit closed his eyes as he allowed himself to continue crying. Rob only caught Pit begging him to do something for him.

"Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone now…"

But Pit would never be alone as long as he had Rob.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 778 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I should bring up that there will be another story identical to this one in the future that will go into more details of the break up scenario. 1000 words isn't enough to show the fight, so it's better to have another scene where Pit realizes how awful he is, and that can be done in 1000 words without breaking the prompt too much.
> 
> 2\. Pit and Dark Pit in this AU live with Palutena. Palutena is rich mainly because of her occupation and the fact that Zeus pretty much is a rich man. Palutena is at work and Dark Pit stayed after school to study to explain why Pit is all alone.


End file.
